


Always Leave Yourself A Back Door

by initialism



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initialism/pseuds/initialism
Summary: Sombra has always made it her business to know the secrets of the most powerful people in the world. One of them being a Talon council member doesn't make them an exception.





	Always Leave Yourself A Back Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shores/gifts).



Sombra listened to the comms chatter as she ghosted her way up the tower of the Ministry of Genetics. Reaper, Widowmaker, and -- crucially -- Moira were causing havoc down in the streets of Oasis as they sought to prevent Overwatch making off with a mysterious "package", the contents of which Moira had been most unforthcoming about.

But soon, Sombra would have all the answers she needed.

As far as the team knew, she was down in the streets too, working her way closer to the Overwatch team. Fortunately, this vantage point gave her the opportunity to maintain the illusion. "Reaper, check your six," she said as she saw the tell-tale trail of flashes that indicated Tracer manoeuvring into position.

She had already left the window and begun trying to interface with Moira's systems when she heard a barrage of bullets followed by Reaper's gruff, begrudging "Thanks."

"Where _are_ you, Sombra?" Widowmaker asked.

She was about to make a witty comeback when a cool, calculating voice said, "Yes, where indeed?"

But it wasn't coming from the comm. Moira was here in the room.

"This isn't what it looks like," Sombra said quickly.

Moira gave a short, mirthless laugh. "No, I think that it's exactly what it looks like," she said. She crossed to the other side of the desk. "Tell me, are you a loyal Talon agent, Miss Colomar?"

"I think my record speaks for itself," Sombra said.

"Yes, it does rather, doesn't it?" Moira gestured and a holoscreen sprung to life, listing all of Sombra's unsuccessful attempts to hack the systems remotely over the last few weeks. "So tell me, do you make a habit of attempting to hack into the systems of council members?"

Sombra leaned across the desk and stroked Moira's cheek. "You want me to tell you that you're special?" she said tauntingly. 'That you're the only one?"

"I knew you were up to something. That's why I arranged for this little expedition." Sombra's eyes widened involuntarily -- just for a moment, but it was clear from Moira's thin smile that she had seen it. "There's nothing important in the 'package', just the detritus from a failed experiment. I arranged for Overwatch to find out that it was being moved, led them to believe that it was something they'd want to study, or at least keep contained. Because I knew that _you_ wouldn't be able to resist the opportunity to do exactly what you're doing."

"You still don't have any proof to take to Doomfist," Sombra said. "Maybe I was just finding the high ground. And those--" she put her hand through the holoscreen "--are routed through a ridiculously long chain of iterated proxies. The work of a very skilled hacker, certainly, but -- disappointed as I am to admit it -- I'm not the only one out there."

"I can still make your life very difficult if I want to," Moira said. "Unless ..."

"Unless?"

"Your ... implants, your prostheses. They are undeniably crude, but fascinating. It's possible that in your own peculiar way you are a signpost to the next stage in human evolution."

"You want to study me?"

Moira nodded.

"And if I let you, you'll forget all about this unfortunate incident?"

"No one needs to know," Moira said. "And if they find out in some other way, it shall be as you said. We were merely seeking the high ground, to assist with the operation."

* * *

Sombra wished that Moira hadn't shackled her to the operating table. Avoiding the temptation to pick the locks was in some ways the most difficult part of the whole process.

She was naked and lying face down, just as she had been when she first received the upgrades. Moira's instruments were more subtle; the tiny pinprick sensations in her back were how she imagined an acupuncture treatment might be. Sombra held herself still as she felt the probes interface with her systems, listened to Moira's reactions as the data lit up her screens.

"Fascinating," she said. "But no direct  
_biological_ upgrades."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Sombra said.

"So," Moira said, "if I do this--" her left hand suddenly went to Sombra's ass cheeks, then slipped round to her exposed pussy "--that's entirely your natural response."

"Do you 'experiment' like this with all your subjects?" Sombra asked.

"Only the pretty ones," Moira said offhandedly.

"Thank you for the compliment," Sombra said.

Moira began to stroke Sombra slowly. There was a strange tenderness to it, as though the idea of eliciting an entirely unaugmented response was fascinating to Moira; if Sombra was an experimental subject, she was one that needed to be treated extremely carefully to ensure that the results were valid.

A moan escaped her lips; Moira seemed to take it as encouragement -- moments later, she rotated her hand, sliding two fingers into Sombra while her thumb rubbed against her clit.

Sombra clenched around Moira's fingers in silent encouragement.

Data was still flowing, but she could tell that Moira's attention was entirely on her now. Ever so slowly, she increased the pace of her thrusts, varying the angle and depth until she found just the right spot. Sombra gasped.

Moira continued, getting faster and faster. Her hand shifted inside Sombra and she had the impression that Moira was now using her other hand to bring herself off, but it was hard to be sure.

For just a moment, everything faded away from Sombra's awareness except for Moira's fingers inside her. And then she was coming hard.

She listened to Moira bringing herself off as she came back down to earth.

"Well, I think that's enough for now," Moira said, as composed as ever despite the way she had been gasping a moment ago. "You can go now," she added, and released the shackles. The probes withdrew from her back: Sombra felt the data connection terminate.

"Thank you," Sombra said as she pulled on her clothes.

"Thank you for what? Getting you off, or not turning you over to the council for disciplinary action?"

"Thank you for everything," Sombra said, nodding at the screens behind them.

It didn't take long for Moira to realise. "The data connection was two-way."

"It never occurred to you to firewall your own instruments, did it?"

"You played me! I don't appreciate being played."

"You seemed to be enjoying it well enough a moment ago," Sombra said. She smiled. "And I won't deny that I did too. We could do it again some time if you like."

"All those external hacks ... You knew that they would never succeed. You were just baiting me into laying this trap for you."

"You may be the best at genetic engineering," Sombra said, "but the hacker's greatest tool has always been social engineering. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist 'studying' me once you had me in your claws." She hadn't, in fact, been certain, but now that the gamble had paid off, a little gloating didn't do any harm.

"Maybe I should turn you over to the rest of the council," Moira said.

"Only if you're sure that there's nothing they'd be able to prise out of here--" she tapped the side of her head, indicating the stolen data it now contained "--that they wouldn't be unhappy about."

"So," Moira said. "Mutually assured betrayal."

"I always find blackmail is the best foundation for an honest working relationship," Sombra said.

The comm sprang to life again. "Package secure," Reaper said.

"Confirmed," Moira said. "I'm at the Ministry, securing some other experiments."

"Sombra?" Widowmaker said.

"I'll meet you all at the extraction point." Moira quirked an eyebrow. Once she'd switched off, Sombra said, "First thing I did when we got here was secure the translocator."

"Then you could have escaped any time," Moira said slowly, as though musing on the implications.

"Did you forget who you're talking to?" Sombra said. "I could have escaped any time I wanted even without it."

"Go, before they get suspicious."

"Yes, madam council member," Sombra said. "Of course, madam council member."

Before Moira could respond to her sarcasm, she activated the beacon and disappeared.


End file.
